The Lost Rock
by Camdencope1355
Summary: A new engine is about to be brought to the island. An engine that once had its own island railroad back in the states. This story is based on the Great Escape when Donald saved Oliver from scrap.


It has been a crazy day after the events of the winter photo special. Lorraine has managed to get over what happened after the family of the victim apologized for what had happened. The engines are working as hard as ever to try and get their tasks done before the Spring arrives.

One day, Thomas was at the junction of his mainline with Annie and Clarabel when he was met by Fonzie, the N&W Class A.

"Hi, Foz," Thomas replied.

"Oh, Hello Thomas. How are you today?" He asked.

"I am doing quite alright thank you."

"Did you enjoy the photo special?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Thomas, I am afraid that I must get going now. I can't be late." Fonzie replied with a blow of his whistle.

"See ya Foz, do take care."

So Fonzie started thundering down the line towards the city of Vicarstown, which is located next to the lift bridge that connects the island to the mainland. He passed over the bridge to Grand Island Yards. As he entered Grand Island Yards, located by an old steam shop that has not been used since the steam era. Fonzie was making excellent time until he heard a hiss of steam.

"What was that?" he asked himself.

"Who is there?" he asked. Just then, he heard a little girl voice speaking.

"Are you an engine of Sir Topham Hatt?"

"Yes, I am. and I am proud of it."

"Oh thank goodness!" just then, a cute face appeared from behind a pile of scrap.

"I'm Chloe. I am a Rock Island Pacific and I am cold and afraid."

"But what are you doing here?"

"I escaped the Rock Island years ago and tried to make it here. However, I have been unable to leave because I am out of coal."

"Why did you escape your railroad?"

"Scrap..." she said and started crying.

"Don't cry, my dear. I will save you. However, it will have to look like I am taking you to the breakers yard."

Fonzie and Chloe's crews started working frantically and attached an old caboose to Chloe. They worked quickly, painting SCRAP on the side of Chloe and her tender.

"I guess I will have to go tender first Chloe," Fonzie replied. This was dangerous because a locomotive the size of Fonzie almost never runs in reverse due to dangers. They started heading out of the yard when they were almost spotted by a British Class 66 diesel. They soon started heading West towards the setting sun. Just as the sun went down, they crossed over the Vicarstown bridge and arrived at the Crovan's Gate Steam works.

"Hello, my friend... who is this Fonzie?" Victor asked.

"This is Chloe Victor. a Rock Island Pacific."

"Nice to meet you, Victor," Chloe replied.

"Welcome my dear. I am happy to have you here."

"Will you please get her fixed Victor?"

"Sure thing! I will have her repaired and mended by dawn." This made Chloe start crying with joy.

Later that night, Fonzie arrived back at the American sheds and told his friends about Chloe.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Johnny.

"She must be the last of her kind because almost no Rock Island steam locomotives survived the cutters torch," Holly exclaimed.

They all fell asleep in joy.

The next day, Chloe came out of the shops looking brand new. She was painted similar to the old E-unit types of diesel used by the Rock Island for their Rocket trains, was given a new whistle, and had all her pipes cleaned. Sir Topham Hatt came to the shops to see her.

"Hello, Chloe. I am Sir Topham Hatt. The owner of the NorthWestern Railway."

"Nice to meet you, sir. I am very happy to be here."

"I have a job for you, Chloe."

"What is it, sir?" she asked.

"I have paid the people of Great Waterton to construct a new locomotive shop to mend and build new locomotives to work here. I want you to help collect the supplies from Brendam and Vicarstown and deliver that to Great Waterton so that they can get the job done."

"Am I doing this all by myself, sir?" she asked in concern.

"No my dear," Sir Topham replied. "Johnny, Fonzie, and Noel will assist you in this project."

"Thank you, sir," she replied.

"That's a good engine, now off you go," he said in haste.

"Yes Sir!" she exclaimed.

She set off towards Brendam Docks where she met Cranky.

"Hello down there!" Cranky exclaimed.

"Hello," she responded.

"Who are you?" Cranky asked.

"I'm Chloe. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Cranky."

"Cranky? Nice to meet you, good sir," she exclaimed. This surprised Cranky as he was never given such a title.

"Anyway, do you have the supplies that I will need Cranky?"

"Yes I do." then, he turned to his right, "Hey! Carly! Could you unload the cargo from that ship there onto these flatbeds please?"

"Sure thing Cranky! I'm on it." Soon, the energetic, yellow crane loaded the supplies onto Chloe's flatbeds.

"Thank you all." she addressed.

Soon, she left the docks and started heading her way to Great Waterton. As she dragged the cars, she realized that she was lost. Just then, Thomas saddled up beside her.

"Hello darlin'," Chloe bellowed. "I'm Chloe."

"Hello, I'm Thomas."

"Nice to meet you, Thomas. Could you do me a small favor for me please?"

"Sure, I can help you. What is wrong?"

"Would you be able to help me get to Great Waterton?"

"Sure Thing! I'm heading there myself. follow me." he cheered as he blew his whistle. Chloe blew hers in response.

They were soon puffing down the line at rather high speed, but Thomas was having some difficulty keeping up.

"You okay hun?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. I'm not as big or fast as you so I am having trouble keeping up."

"Would you like me to slow down for you?"

"I'm alright, thank you."

They were now thundering down the mainline towards Great Waterton. They finally arrived an hour later where they saw the new locomotive shop being built. Thomas was surprised by the site. He got even more excited when he saw Miss Ginny with the pack.

"Hello Miss Ginny," Thomas replied.

"Oh Hello Thomas. I am happy to have you here. I take it this is the new engine Sir Topham told me about?"

"Yes, I am Miss Ginny. My name is Chloe."

"Nice to meet you, Chloe. I am Miss Ginny."

"Nice to meet you too. Where would you like me to put this equipment?"

"Just leave it in the siding over there," she pointed in the direction where she wanted it.

"Sure thing." She went over and left the equipment in the siding where Miss Ginny told her to put it. Just then, Johnny came rolling in with some heavy equipment.

"Hello there!" he boomed.

"Greetings."

"I take it you are a Rock Island locomotive?"

"Yes, I am. My name is Chloe."

"Johnny."

"Nice to meet you, Johnny."

"Right back at you Chloe."

"I'm afraid that I must get going now, Chloe." Johnny declared. "I hope you enjoy your time here on Sodor."

"I sure will."

"See ya later Chloe."

"See ya later Johnny."

* * *

Dear god, it has been forever since I last posted a story. I am super sorry that this one is short. I didn't have that much time to work on it and so I am deeply sorry. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this. Don't forget to like, share, and review.


End file.
